


Elementary

by theweightofmyfandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Pun based, but for real this whole thing is just one awful joke, could be johnlock if you want it to be, rosie's first school day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmyfandoms/pseuds/theweightofmyfandoms
Summary: Sherlock takes Rosie to her first day of school.  Based on a terrible joke made by my grandfather
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Elementary

“You’ve got her lunch?”

“Yep.”

“And her backpack?”

“Yep.”

“And her-”

“For god's sake John I’ll be fine. Just go.” John nodded.

“Right. And you know-”

“Yes John, I know the time. I know the room number. I even know the teacher’s name. We will be fine. I suggest you get to work. You’ve been late far too many times already.”

“Yeah thanks to you. Alright.” John grabbed his coat and left. Sherlock turned to the five year old eating breakfast. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Done!” Sherlock nodded.

“Get your backpack. I’ll call a cab.”

They were standing outside the glass doors of the school building when Rosie spoke up.

“Lock? Is this a holmes school?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 

"A... Holmes school? What do you mean?”

“I heard you and dad talking about if I was gonna be holmes schooled. So is it?” Sherlock laughed gently.

“No. It’s elementary, my dear Watson.”


End file.
